Titan's Nightclub
by Finerspirit
Summary: Jean finds it funny to write Eren's name and number all over the toilet walls at a nightclub Levi is a cleaner in, Eren's furious but will he be for long? That night when Levi is set to sort the mess made by the rowdy crowds he finds Eren's number and not really thinking about it decides to save it on his phone. He ends up calling and asking the boy out for coffee. Levi/Eren AU


_**Author's Note: So basically if I get a few reviews I'll write a sequel or second chapter or continuation, whatever you wanna call it. If not I'll just leave I be as a one-shot. (if I do write a 'sequel the rating will probably go up to M).**_

_**This was inspired by tumblr user's **_attack-on-ereriren_**prompt**__**and I give her credit for the idea=^.^=**_

_**Chapter One:**_

"Jean for the last time, do you really want some old pervert to find this shit and call me in the middle of the night talking about some weird ass shit, and wanting _to do the do_ with me? For fucks sake horseface, I can take care of myself just fine."

Jean raised an eyebrow and smirked knowingly in response.

"Oh, you mean, like you have for the last eighteen years of your life?"

_Point taken, Eren thought._

_Jean 1, Eren 0_

_Wait, scratch that,_

_Jean 1, Eren -5 and a serious stain on my manly honor._

Jean and Eren have been visiting the same nightclub, for the last three weeks, ever since Eren had finally come of age. Jean's personal goal seemed to be to get him laid, ever the caring friend he took Eren out every other Friday night. In reality, it didn't take a genius (luckily for Eren), to figure out his true motives. Eren knew it was mainly because, he had his mind set on the cute bartender, Marco. He's been chasing the poor boy around, spending unholy amounts of money on alcohol, getting smashed each night, only to have the chance of exchanging a few words with the Freckled Jesus, that seeming too innocent to suspect anything and only sent encouraging smiles Jean's way. There's a difference between somebody actually flirting with you and a person being genuinely kind and friendly. But who knows…

For the third time now, the same scenario played out like a well reversed play. Jean would go out of his drunken way, to visit a certain cubicle he had picked out himself. In a desperate attempt to help out his friend, or maybe make him even more angry and feel worse for himself (Eren wouldn't put it past Jean) , the man would write Eren's name all over the stall's walls. So logically, a drunken Eren would attempt to bite his head off for it, which would only fuel Jean's ridiculous amusement at Eren's expense. Following that Eren would also go out of his way to chase Jean's sorry ass around the club, a crazed expression on his face, teeth bared. Drunken slurs escaped his lips, only Jean's hearty laugh and the music muffling them. Luckily so or the people around them would have run out in pacink, have they had heard the threats Eren lashed at his friend.

_Seriously, _Eren thought_, that one cubicle could basically be called my property with the amounts of 'Eren''s written all over it._

"Fucking dipshits flying around every. single. fucking. night. getting smashed." Levi mumbled under his breath. Broom in one hand, a wet cloth in the other, he set off for his own execution- to clean the toilets.

The cleaning staff at "Titan's Nightclub" had this unspoken policy where they agreed to take turns attending to the toilets. Levi had sweet talked his way out of the job, for the last few weeks, bribing the right people with the right things. But this time there was no escaping it. So Levi was pissed. At Sasha. She was the one he _persuaded _ last time, and for the record it hadn't been very hard either. All he had to do was bring some food with him, and lure her into the toilets. This time she was sick and nobody else would be _kind_ enough to take his turn. Logically he had to blame someone for his situation, so why not her. But it wasn't her fault he was hired at this shitty club.

He entered the first stall, tightening the white cloth around his mouth and nose. _Disgusting_. Of course, trust Erwin, ever the daddy of his group, to try and get rid of his gentle when compared to some cases obsessive cleaning disorder by throwing him into the pit of it all, believing it would _do him good_, around half a year ago.

But, although he would never admit it aloud, Levi knew that after that long of a time spent with filth all around him, he had somehow grown accustomed to the sight, he didn't get urges to clean the shit out of some places anymore. He just ignored them, and let (made) others do his job for him. Even though he had a ridiculously terrible beginning, he would squeal, quite unmanly and refuse to go anywhere near the kitchen. Luckily (or not) the owner of the place was Erwin's great friend, Hanji, that would only laugh at his antics and slap him on the back, cackling, not once threatening him with losing his job.

Having finished the first stall, he entered the next one and cursed.

Right upon entering he spotted the thing. He decided that even a blind man wouldn't miss it, the huge, bright-pink, text written a bit above Levi's head (it must have been designed to be easily spotted by a man of _average_ height);

_King Eren's Throne_

_Coll me if you need me_

Below it was a lame attempt of a Batman sign, surrounded by about a hundred of _Eren_'s around it, a few hearts scribbled here and there. Levi snorted,

"Little brats can't even spell a whole sentence right. Shitwits."Absentmindedly, Levi snatched his mini whiskey bottle from his apron and took a hearty sip, he earned would need it. Having to deal with shit like this, Erwin better watch his back for the next month or what not. He glared death at the words for a few minutes, before scrubbing at them with a vengeance. He continued over to the next stall after a long while, his hands and back aching, wanting nothing more than to get his job over and done with for the night.

Levi realized that he had been chanting and turning over the numbers from cubicle #2 over and over in his head. Logically after paying it so much attention during his cleaning hours, it had to have stuck to his mind. Not really paying it much thought he snatched a pen from his pocket and wrote the accusing numbers down on the palm of his hand. He would decide what to do with it later, for now at least, he believed that getting it out on paper would make them leave his head.

Not really having anything else to do on his subway ride home, idly , Levi stared at his hand and wondered. He reckoned that there were two possible origins of the number. A) not promising originality, it could have been written by a friend of the person as a lame-ass prank. B) This person, Eren, was really drunk, desperate_ and_ horny to have written it himself. It happens.

If there was one thing Levi was sure of it was that writing a _man's _ name on the walls of a _men's _toilet could only imply one thing, especially with a innuendo as clear as that one.

Not really paying his last part of reasoning much heed, intending to take revenge for his excessive job in the toilets that night, Levi pulled out his phone and saved the number.

_To: Little Vandal Brat_

_Yo, Eren. This is Rivaille, I work at Titans' .You have to be pretty desperate to advertise yourself like that in a TOILET, but whatever floats your boat man. Would you be up for a coffee?_

He figured it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun, if the guy agreed he would tell him all he thought about his (or his friends') vandalism proneness.

He received an answer two days later, just when he had given up on his sweet payback.

_From: Little Vandal Brat_

_How do I know you're not some pervert or whatever? You know how our parent's always warned us against meeting up with strangers!_

Levi snorted at the stupid response.

_To: Little Vandal Brat_

_Shitwit. I. Just. Gave. You. My. Name. And. Workplace. Talk to my boss, see what she says or whatever. Or you know what, better not, she's crazy. She probably hates me and god knows what she would tell you.._

_P.S-Ugh what do you do, receive a message and throw you phone across the ocean before replying?_

This time the response arrive immediately.

_From: Little Vandal Brat_

_Geez I wonder why she hates you._

_For your information it took me that long to reply since I was torturing my friend for marking that cubicle as mine. Okay I guess it won't hurt to meet up. But under two conditions._

This is getting troublesome, Levi thought.

_To: Little Vandal Brat_

_What the fuck is it now._

_From: Little Vandal Brat_

_Why am I even agreeing to this if you're such a prick? Geez. _

_One: we meet in two days at noon, at the coffee shop at Lowes Street, there's only one you'll find it. It's where I live and I'm too lazy to go anywhere farther than downstairs and right._

_Two: Horseface, that retard that 'gave' you my number is gonna come with me , if only to check if you're not some mafia boss after my organs or whatever. If he gives me the 'okay', then he can leave, but only then. Still up for it?_

So I'd only have to pretend to have good intentions enough for his friend to approve I seem normal? After he leaves I can give him a piece of my mind? No. Fucking. Problem.

_To: Little Vandal Brat_

_Sure, but tell Horseface to keep his dirty hands off me when he sees me, I know it'll be hard to resist. Bye._

As promised, Levi arrived at the appointed coffee shop two days later. He sat himself at the far back table, his leather jacket on, those were the two thing he had later told the brat to recognize him by. He wisely left his height out of the description. He looked out of the window. Levi had quit his job at _Titan's _, Erwin deeming him 'healthy enough', and giving him the stamp (slap on the back) of approval.

He checked his watch. That guy had to be doing this on purpose. First the vandalism and now being late? Could he not get one thing right? He lives in the flat upstairs for fucks sake. Right then, when he was gathering his stuff to leave, he heard an urgent shuffling of feet from the entrance of the small coffee shop. Levi lifted his gaze from the bag he was stuffing, and met an intense green gaze head on.

No fireworks. No time stopping. None of that Disney bullshit.

But Levi could swear he saw the boy trip over his own feet when their eyes met. His own breath hitched in his throat in wonder. All thoughts of threat and revenge left his mind all at once when he saw the most perfect of disarrays. He wasn't classy or uptight like Levi liked them. He was nothing he expected and nothing he liked, yet at the same time his image and those burning eyes were so refreshing he swore he felt his jaw drop.

"Brat.."

The boy shook his head as if to organize his thoughts and jumped over to Levi, gently grabbing his arm and directing him back to his seat. The touch warm and electric, it seeped through Levi's jacket and onto his skin.

From the corner of his eyes Levi saw Eren's friend stop in his tracks at the scene. Eren had never touched anyone so familiarly and easily as he had just then.

"Please don't leave, I'm sorry I'm late. It was that retards fault I swear!"

"Oy Eren what the hell you didn't even wanna come- "Eren shushed him by leaving Levi's side for a second and ushering his friend out of the coffee shop, apparently deeming Levi safe enough himself.

When he came back, Eren picked the seat next to Levi instead of the one opposite him, making the older man's eyes glint in response.

"So you're the grumpy guy behind those messages, huh? You don't seem that's scary to me anymore, Levi-sempai."

"Brat I wouldn't want to scare you off, would I? You say you live close by?"

_**Author's Note: Levi you dirty man ,already planning to take poor Eren upstairs? *wink wink*. Not yet though… *grins cheekily***_

_**Tell me what you thought and if you want me to continue this or not.**_

_**Review?**_


End file.
